Candles
by Kay-nu
Summary: A holiday mystery that will involve both Blair and Jim with a mysterious lady.
1. Chapter 1

CANDLES

This is unpaid fan fiction of the cancelled TV show The Sentinel. Though the story is fictional it refers to actually historical events and a religious practice in Jewish tradition. Hanukkah or Chanukah falls on the twenty-fifth day of the Jewish month of Kislev. Since the Jewish calendar is based on a lunar cycle every year the first day of Hanukkah falls on a different day. Hanukkah usually starts sometime between late November and late December. This story is Rated PG-13 and safe for all readers.

()()()()()()()()()

CANDLES

Chapter One

As usual Blair Sandburg, teaching assistant, was in a hurry. He'd overslept. Now he had to run from the parking lot to his class. His long curly hair waved wildly in the cold air. His black leather backpack bounced on his back as he darted across the sidewalk towards Rainier University. Several times Blair barely sidestepped in time to avoid colliding with students hurrying off to their own classes.

Blair got a few annoyed looks and muttered curses but most of the students looked exhausted and were more in a hurry to get to their own classes then to worry about him.

In the cold crisp December morning Blair's breath was a steady stream of white. Sucking in another breath of the cold air he came around a corner and collided with an elderly lady. Horrified he tried to grab her before she fell to the hard sidewalk.

Surprise registered in the dark eyes that fastened on Blair's face. "Oh," the woman suddenly smiled as Blair swung her around to keep her from falling.

"I never imagined this morning that I'd be dancing with such a handsome young man." There was a heavy accent to her words. A hearty chuckle escaped her thin lips.

Blair grinned as they came to a stop. "My pleasure," he took a breath almost bowing. "Are you all right, Ma'am?" Her arms felt fragile in his grasp. Gently he released her. "I didn't bruise you did I?"

Bending her head the elderly lady look down at her tan coat sleeves. A fragile glove covered hand pushed up the sleeve of the fur coat. The fragile thin arm looked like it was covered with thin wrinkled paper.

Blair held his breath as he looked for bruises but all he noticed were the lines of thin blue veins and a set of faded numbers on a thin wrist.

"No bruises," a smile beamed on the wrinkled face. Her dark eyes looked up at Blair. "I'm Edith Schmitz." A twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"I'm Blair Sandburg," Blair was relieved that he hadn't injured the very elderly tiny lady.

"Jewish," her smile deepened. "It is always good to meet young men of our people." She patted his hand. "Are you married?"

"Why, Miss Schmitz," Blair chuckled. "I would have guessed that you have a long line of suitors."

"I take that as a no." Edith shook her head. "A young man like you should be courting a nice Jewish girl." Edith took Blair's arm. "You can walk me to the University. I have an appointment to see that dreadful Chancellor Edwards."

"I think that any young woman I meet is going to pale in comparison to you, Miss Edith," Blair walked slowly as he guided the tiny elderly woman towards the Rainier buildings. "Do you think that you should be meeting with Chancellor Edwards by yourself?" Blair asked gently.

"My dear, Blair," Edith smiled. "When you have been to the places that I've been to a tyrant of a school administrator is nothing to be frightened of."

Remembering the numbers tattooed on Edith's thin wrist Blair quietly said, "I'll go with you."

Edith smiled. "You are such a sweet young boy. I'm going to find the right girl for you. It's your duty as a Jewish man to marry and have children." She chided him.

"I don't exactly practice Judaism," Blair felt uncomfortable admitting the truth to an obvious survivor of the Holocaust.

Edith made a clicking sound in her throat. "Don't tell me that you haven't even lit your menorah for Chanukah." She paused as Blair opened the door to the administration building. Several students were hurrying down the hallway their footfalls echoing through the wide corridor.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a menorah," Blair admitted. "Naomi, that's my mother, raised me to know a lot of different religions." He tried to avoid looking into the elderly eyes that were sternly fixed on him. "I was supposed to choose one when I reached adulthood." He felt like he'd been transformed into an awkward young boy again.

"That won't due," Edith said sternly. "You are a Jewish boy." By the time that they had reached Chancellor Edwards' office Blair had give Edith the loft's address and explained about his living with Jim. Seeing that Janice, Chancellor Edwards' secretary was seated at her desk Blair realized that he was going to be late for his class. One more complaint and he'd be history as a teaching assistant.

"Go," Edith smiled. "I'm certain that I'll be fine." She waved him away as she walked towards the seated secretary.

Blair hurried off to his classroom. He made it to the class that he was going to be teaching just seconds before the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

CANDLES

Chapter Two

It had been one of those days when the only humanity he could find was on the dark side. Detective Jim Ellison sighed heavily as he crouched by the sheet covered body. He surveyed the ground around the dead hooker. There were cigarette butts that were marked by a distinctive orange lipstick. He didn't need to lift up the sheet to see that the twenty-something young street worn woman had worn the same shade of lipstick. She must have waited on the cold sidewalk for several hours before her killer had picked her up.

Grinding his back teeth Jim recalled the last conversation that he'd had with Flame. She'd half listened as he'd tried to get her to go to a shelter and call her parents. A muscle danced in his right cheek as he looked down and saw one petite hand uncovered on the damp cold pavement.

Barely five foot three inches Flame's child like looks plus her parochial style outfit had garnered the kind of perverts that preferred immature girls. Jim looked at the neatly polished nails. Flame kept her nails painted with clear polish to further foster the child image she sold. He frowned as his light blue eyes zeroed in on a tag of skin and blood caught under one fingernail. "Bag her hand," he spoke to the waiting CSI. At least they'd have a DNA match to compare with anyone that they picked up.

Rising to his full six-foot height Jim shut down the anger and hurt that twisted inside of him. His face was emotionless as he walked the crime scene. Tonight he'd blow off the pain by working out at the gym.

()()()()()()

It was well after lunch with a chilidog resting in his gut when Jim looked up from filling out the paperwork on the murder. "I have a visitor?" He frowned at Detective Henri Brown. Jim had to squint. The bright blue Hawaiian print shirt was too wild for his heightened eyesight to take in. "You do know that it's winter, H?"

"That makes it the perfect time to think of Hawaii." Henri smiled. "There is an Edith Schmitz requesting to speak to you."

Jim searched his memory for an Edith Schmitz. "I'm afraid that I don't remember the lady." He frowned. "Is she connected to a case?" He was about to ask if she was pretty when Henri spoke up.

"You might want to tone down your frown. Edith Schmitz is a sweet old lady. You might scare her." Henri gestured to the door of Major Crimes. "I won't keep her waiting too long."

Releasing a sigh Jim rose from his desk. "She must be related to a victim." He hated to deal with the grieving relatives of victims. It tore his heart apart.

The ride down to the lobby was too short. Once the doors opened on the lobby Jim carefully schooled his face into what he hoped was a neutral look. Jim stepped out. He paused. In front of him several uniformed officers were hovering over a small elderly lady seated like a queen in one of the beige molded plastic chairs.

Jim found a smile so as not to frighten the elderly woman. "Are you Edith Schmitz?"

Sharp dark eyes swept over him. "Detective Jim Ellison," she smiled. "Blair didn't mention that you were such a hunk." Her comment drew chuckles from the uniformed officers. "Just because I'm elderly doesn't mean that I don't appreciate a nice looking man." She said a little indignantly.

Jim glared at the men. "Why don't you come with me, Mrs. Schmitz?"

The officers bid goodbye to Edith. They ignored Jim's glare.

Rising carefully from her chair Edith took hold of Jim's arm. "You have a nice strong arm." Edith smiled. Dimples showed on her wrinkled cheeks. "Are you Jewish? Oh no, you're not." She blushed. "You have to forgive me, Jim." She smiled up at him. "At my age I occasionally forget details."

Looking down at the fragile hand that had a surprisingly strong hold of his arm, Jim found a genuine gentle smile warming his face. "Are you a relative of Blair's?" He noticed the faded numbers on her wrist. An instinctive protective feeling swelled up inside of him. Very gently he patted her arm.

"Unfortunately, no," Edith sighed. "I lost my first husband Jacob in the war." She said softly. "I've had four children and eighteen grandchildren. It's my great-granddaughter that has me worried. She thinks that she wants to marry a goy." She gently patted Jim's arm. "My great-granddaughter should be marrying a nice Jewish boy." Edith paused. She let out a sigh. "Of course I came to the station for another reason." She smiled again up at Jim. "I want to give something to Blair. He doesn't have a menorah."

Jim realized that Edith had been leading him to the lobby door. "I know that Blair is Jewish." It was his turn to let out a soft breath. "It didn't occur to me that he might not have what he needed to celebrate the holidays." Jim paused trying to think of what holiday would be important for Blair.

"Chanukah," Edith supplied as she pushed the lobby door open. An aging but immaculately clean black sedan was parked in front of the police station. A young man who bore a strong resemblance to the elderly woman was waiting by the car. "It was in 164 BCE." Edith smiled at the waiting young man. "Luke knows, don't you dear?"

"Yes, Grandmother," Luke was dressed in old fashion but neatly pressed work pants and a heavy looking cable sweater. He opened the car door and took out a large box. "The temple was being dedicated after being desecrated," Luke held out the heavy looking package to Jim. "After driving off the Greeks the Maccabees only found one jar of oil with the seal of the High Priest. They lit the candle to rededicate the temple."

"From that small jar there was miraculously enough oil for eight days when more oil could be brought to the temple." Edith finished. "You tell Blair that he is to light the menorah."

"Yes, ma'am," Jim smiled. "I know that Blair will want to thank you."

Edith fished a card out of the pocket of her fur coat. "Tell him that the menorah was one of the ones that my Christian neighbor buried in his backyard until he found me after the war." She chuckled. "That should guilt him into lighting it."

Jim raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to protest the giving of what sounded like a family heirloom to a stranger.

"Laying on guilt is an art form." Edith smiled. "I don't want Blair to give it back. Tell him to remember the first lesson of Chanukah." She got into the backseat of the sedan. "Tradition is very important. It helps us remember who we are. Good day, Jim."

Reverently Jim carried the package into the station. He had to open it to show the desk sergeant. Something about the menorah tickled the back of Jim's mind. A memory from his childhood flooded back to him.

Light gleamed off of the brass antique menorah catching the attention of one of the uniformed officers. Once Jim explained where the menorah had come from several more officers joined them.

"I'm Dan Goldman," One of the officers spoke up. "Let your partner know that if he needs anything to call me." He handed Jim a card printed with his name and phone number.

By the time that Jim had gotten up to Major Crimes word had spread about the menorah. He had to set it reverently no his desk.

Detective Paul Silverman from Robbery came up to the bullpen. "I just wanted to see it." He said quietly.

Captain Simon Banks and his secretary Rhonda conferred a while before announced generic decorations would go up in the Major Crimes bullpen but anyone was welcome to add their own special touches to their workspace as long as nothing got out of hand.

Blair arrived an hour later. He spotted the antique brass menorah. "Wow, Jim, where did you get this?"

Jim explained about Edith's visit.

"No way can I keep this," Blair protested. "This is priceless when you imagine the history that goes with it. It should be a family heirloom."

"Mrs. Schmitz said something about the first lesson of Chanukah," Jim said. His eyes lingered over the brass menorah. "What is the first lesson?"

Clearing his throat Blair replied, "If you're Jewish the tradition is that you share with another Jew that doesn't have the necessities for celebrating Chanukah." Blair sighed. "You won't mind if I light it tonight would you, Jim?"

"Of course not," Jim said softly.

()()()()()()()()()

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CANDLES

{Author's note; I combined chapters three which is a short chapter and four.}

CANDLES

Chapter Three

At the loft Jim found that the lighting of the first candle of Chanukah or Hanukah brought back a childhood memory that he usually denied ever happened. He quietly pushed a piece of latke around the edge of his plate.

"When the Maccabees liberated the temple they were fighting to keep Judaism from being assimilated into the Greek culture. A lot of Jews don't realize that they were also fighting against Jews who'd crossed over into the Greek culture of the time. Jim?" Blair worriedly studied Jim as he picked at his food. "Are feeling all right?"

Studying the potato pancake on his plate Jim said, "I was an altar boy when I was a kid. At least until my mother left," he added.

"If," Blair started to speak worried that Jim might not be as comfortable as he claimed.

"Chief," Jim quickly interrupted. "The candles just brought back memories." He released a soft sigh. "When I was a kid I didn't understand why my dad didn't want to go to church anymore." He waved his fork. "As an adult I can look back and see that my old man was really hurt by the divorce. I never told anyone," Jim said slowly. "I found my dad crying his heart out one night in his study." He shook his head as if trying to rid his mind of the mental image. "I never saw him cry again."

"Gee, man, I'm sorry." Blair said. He could hear the wistful note in Jim's voice. "Why don't you go visit your family?"

Jim set his fork down. "I haven't seen my old man since I left for the service." He sighed again. "I didn't even stop into see him when I got back from Peru."

"Wait a minute," Blair frowned. "You and Carolyn didn't invite your family to your wedding?" He couldn't imagine not letting Naomi be a part of any wedding he had.

Dropping his eyes in embarrassment Jim shook his head. "No." He picked up his fork.

Blair got up from the table and retrieved Jim's cell phone. "Call your father."

"Chief, it's been years." Jim protested. He stared at his plate. "I should have called him when I got back from Peru. He probably wrote me off years ago."

"Which is why you should call him tonight," Blair said in his best stern teacher voice. "Life is short. You'll regret it later if he dies and you never reconnect with him."

Jim took the phone. "He might not want to speak to me." There was a slight tremor in his hand as he punched a familiar number that in spite of the years came quickly to his mind.

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()

Chapter Four

Blair's step was light as he hurried towards the loft door. Tonight he was going to light the second candle on the menorah. He still felt a little odd about using a menorah with such history but he'd been unable to reach Edith Schmitz. He'd left a message with a young woman who had identified herself as Nancy Schmitz's roommate.

Opening the door of the loft Blair was rewarded by the aroma of frying chicken. "Smells good, Jim."

Dressed in his flowered apron Jim came out of the kitchen. "My dad is bringing sufganiyot (jelly donuts)." He stood nervously by the kitchen table. "He's bringing my younger brother Steven."

"That's great. I finally get to meet your family." Blair's eyes got big. "Wow. That's a beautiful lace tablecloth. Tell me that you didn't go out and buy it today."

"Not today," Jim admitted. "I bought it for Carolyn but she didn't want it when we got divorced." Jim seemed relieved that the table cloth met with Blair's approval.

Blair picked up a china plate. He smiled in approval. "This is a nice set of china." He looked at the settings on the table. "Who else is coming besides your dad and brother?"

"I was going to invite Nancy Schmitz to dinner," Jim went back to the kitchen. "She called to say that she wanted to verify that the menorah had belonged to her great-grandmother but she couldn't make it tonight. I suggested that she meet us at the station tomorrow." He frowned thoughtfully. "She seemed relieved when I suggested the police station as a place to meet."

"Well, I'm giving her back the menorah. It's only right that it stay in her family." Blair held up a white shopping bag. "I bought another one for myself." He went about setting it up. The candelabrum that he'd bought was only half the size of the heavy brass one that Edith had given him.

"Let my dad and brother in, Chief," Jim called from the kitchen. He busily took the fried chicken out of the pan. A cross between a smile and frown flickered across his face. "Dad brought a tree. I smell pine." There was a note of exasperation in his voice.

Blair had pictured William Ellison much different from the tall elegant looking man who stood at the door awkwardly holding a bag from a donut shop. A younger man who unlike his brother Jim had a healthy head of light brown hair stood holding onto a freshly cut tall pine tree that seemed to fill the hallway with the scent of pine. He seemed embarrassed as he waited for Blair to let them into the loft.

"Please come in. I'm Blair Sandburg." He stood aside for the men to enter.

"I'm Jimmy's father, William Ellison," the elder man looked anxiously around the loft for signs of his son. "This is Jimmy's younger brother, Steven." He added. The younger man shook hands with Blair.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy me a tree." Jim stared with annoyance at the six foot tree that Steven had dragged into the loft.

"Jimmy, you said that you hadn't decorated for the holidays." William tentative approached his son.

Blair decided that it was time for intervention. He gave Jim a little push that caught the taller man off guard. Jim almost stumbled forward. William instinctively opened up his arms to receive his son. He wrapped his arms tightly around his eldest son. "Jimmy, I've missed you."

Awkwardly Jim put his arms around his father. He gently patted his back. "I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner."

Steven cleared his throat. "I've got more stuff in the car." He gave his brother a hopeful look.

Jim gave his brother a hard stare as his father released him from their hug.

"Jim," Blair hissed in a low tone. "In the spirit of the season be nice." He didn't know what history was between the brothers but he didn't want a Cain and Able story being acted out.

"It's been years, Jim." Steven said softly.

"Why don't I give you a hand with the rest of the stuff?" Jim said in a tight voice. He removed his flowered apron.

"Blair, why don't you get my dad some coffee?"

"Boys, bring up the box with the tree stand." William had obviously not noticed the tension between his sons or the warning tone Jim had used with Blair. He removed his camel hair coat. "I wasn't certain if you had a tree stand."

"I've got a box of stuff in the basement storage." Jim exhaled in frustration. He was very aware of the sharp glare that Blair had sent him. "Thanks, Dad," he directed Steven to drag the tree to the French doors and then both he and Steven left.

William set the bag of donuts on the table. "You are Jimmy's partner?" He studied Blair's long hair. "Were you in the Vice squad?"

Blair poured the elder Ellison a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "No, I'm an anthropologist who is studying the police department. I've been assigned to study Jim."

"I see." The frown in William's polite voice made it clear that he didn't really understand. "What if you are in a gun battle?" He questioned.

"I'm not authorized to carry a gun, Mr. Ellison." Blair said quietly. "I have helped Jim on several cases."

William opened his mouth then appeared to change his mind about what he was going to stay. He sighed. "I really don't understand but I don't want to alienate my son by offending you." He said honestly.

Blair smiled. "Mr. Ellison, believe me I would never knowingly put Jim's life in danger. I really have watched Jim's back and kept him safe."

William smiled. "Thank you. I had a heart attack when Jimmy disappeared in Peru. To lose a child is the worst experience that a father can go through. I am grateful that Jimmy is finally letting me back into his life."

Blair had poured William a second cup of coffee by the time that Jim and Steven finally made it back to the loft carrying several boxes. Blair eyed Jim who looked like he'd been in a scuffle. "You all right, Jim?" He asked suspiciously.

Steven who sported a swollen upper lip set a box down on the coffee table. "We sorted some things out." Sheepishly he eyed his older brother.

A blush fanned over Jim's face. He set down another box and fingered a darkening bruise on his cheek. "Sibling rivalry," was all Jim would admit to.

"BOYS," William sounded shocked. "You're grown men!"

Steven and Jim looked at each other and burst out laughing.

()()()()()()()

Over dinner Blair explained why there were two menorahs in the loft. "I agree with you," William said. "You have to return it to this Edith Schmitz. It's too important to her family to be given away."

After dinner Jim retrieved the Christmas decorations he had in storage. Both he and Steven were 'sentenced' to dish duty while Blair and William carefully unpacked the stored decorations. Most of Jim and his ex-wife's decorations were of the genetic variety.

"Wow," was the first word that came out of Blair's mouth when William started unpacking the ornaments that he'd brought Jim. "I've never seen a Gucci ornament before." The clear tiny Steuben angel rendered him speechless.

"Dad," Jim came over to where William and Blair were taking out the ornaments. "You really shouldn't have. All those look like your special ornaments."

William looked up with a soft smile on his face. "I gave Steven his share five years ago. It's time these were taken out to be hung on a tree. These are yours."

The time frame was enough for Jim to inhale and come out with a humble and slightly guilty, "thanks, Dad."

Dishes were left to drain in the dish rack as all four men started decorating the tree. Blair was almost afraid to pick up the Lenox snowflake. "Jimmy was fascinated with snowflakes when he was a toddler."

"Remember the year that you and I went out to hunt the snow monster, Jim?" Steven held up a hand stitched tiny furry brown Bigfoot.

Jim flushed in embarrassment. William shook his head. "My seven year old and five year old sons go out into a raging blizzard to hunt down a monster."

"Do tell," Blair had to choke back laughter.

"Somehow Jimmy and Steven got an idea that if they captured a Bigfoot we would be rich and famous." William sighed. "At least jimmy had had the sense to bundle them both up."

Steven smiled. Jim looked embarrassed. He let out a sigh. "I just wanted enough money for you to stay home." He said softly.

William sighed. "I almost lost you boys. If it hadn't been for the fact that your toy bow and arrow set was neon orange and Sally's brother had that dog Rex," he shook his head.

Blair looked from Steven to Jim. His heart beat a little faster when he realized how fate could have snatched away his chance to find a Sentinel.

"It was the cat and the cat lady that saved us," Steven said.

William raised an eyebrow. "Cat lady," he said. "You never called her that before."

Jim looked thoughtful. "She was probably a homeless person." He patted Blair's shoulder. "We'd gone into the wood and we were lost. It was so cold. Snow was falling and I couldn't see which way was home."

"I remember crying and wanting to go home." Steven said. "That's when we ran into the cat lady. She had on a thick fur coat. In her arms was this beautiful cat."

"Isis," Jim said. He smiled. "She gave us hot tea from a thermos. She told us never to go out without letting someone know where we were."

"She pulled us in her sled with Isis purring next to us. We were covered by a big furry blanket." Steven looked a bit dreamy." He sighed. "When we heard Rex barking she stopped and told us to run to met Rex."

"Steven fell down. I was helping him up when Rex came jumping through the snow." Jim smiled.

"You were babbling about a lady," William said. "The forest rangers backtracked through the snow looking for her just in case there was a lost homeless lady around."

Blair felt a cold chill go down his spine. "Did they find her?"

William shook his head. "No. At the time they told me that the only tracks they found were of Steven and Jimmy." William hesitated a moment. "The year Jimmy disappeared in Peru I was visited by an elderly man who'd been one of those park rangers. He told me that they did find sled tracks but they appeared suddenly and vanished where Jimmy and Steven said that they were left off by the lady." He let out a sigh. "He told me not to give up hope that Jimmy would be found."

"Wow," Blair said. "There are stories in various cultures about mysterious strangers helping people."

"Angels," William said as Jim and Steven looked astonished at each other. "I got each boy an angel ornament the Christmas after they'd been rescued. Sally made them each a Bigfoot." He smiled. "Each year since you were found in Peru, Jimmy, I've lit a candle in church to thank the angels for watching over each of you."

Jim gave his father a hug. Tears filled his eyes. Steven nodded wiping his own eyes as he patted his father's back. Blair smiled feeling strangely at home. He smiled as Jim reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

()()()()()

TBC


	4. Chapter 5

CANDLES

Chapter Five

William insisted that they follow an Ellison tradition and turn off all the lights in the loft except for the Christmas tree lights. Blair stood next to Jim. "Wow," Blair looked from the table where both menorahs were lit to the tree that glistened with Christmas lights by the French doors. "It's all so beautiful."

All the Ellison men were quiet. Steven let out a sigh. "The menorahs are beautiful. I still find it hard to believe that Edith Schmitz wanted Blair to have a family heirloom instead of family."

"I'm going to give it to her great-granddaughter when she shows up at the police station tomorrow." Blair smiled. "I haven't been able to get in touch with Edith but at least she had her great-granddaughter's number on her card."

William sat down on the couch. Jim turned the lights back on in the loft. "Jimmy, it's been a very nice evening. Please bring Blair for a visit."

"Sure, Pops," Jim noticed how fatigued his father looked. "Are you all right, Dad?"

"At my age I just get a little tired," William smiled up at his son. "I do think that I should go home and get some rest."

"I'll walk you to the car," Jim said. Steven got their coats. They said their good-byes to Blair. Jim walked his father and brother to their car.

Blair stayed behind to stack the empty ornament boxes. He looked around the loft. Between the decorations that the elder Ellison had brought and the ones that Jim had had in storage the loft now looked like something out of a holiday magazine. Scent from the freshly cut pine tree filled the loft. Small lights shone on the branches between the neatly hung ornaments.

Jim returned to the loft smiling. "Thanks, Chief," he patted Blair on the shoulder.

Blair nodded. "Your father is very happy."

Draping his arm around Blair's broad shoulders Jim reflected, "When I was married to Carolyn we managed to decorate the loft but it didn't feel the way it feels tonight." His smile dimmed a bit.

"Jim, are you okay?" Blair looked up at his friend.

"Yeah, Chief," Jim inhaled the pine scent. "I'm going to turn in. I want to get to the station early and get my paperwork caught up."

"Right," Blair nodded. "What time is Nancy Schmitz going to meet us at the station?"

"She said that she could make it by eleven." Jim gathered up a stack of empty boxes to take back down to the basement storage.

"That should give me enough time to get to the station." Blair picked up an empty box. He looked around the loft. Jim's father had made it clear that he was now welcome to visit the Ellison family home along with Jim. A thought troubled Blair. He frowned as he thought of redoing his thesis.

"Is something bothering you, Chief?" Jim paused at the loft door.

Blair shrugged. "I was just thinking how my mentor is going to laugh when I tell him that I'm finally going to change my thesis to something 'realistic'."

"Oh," Jim raised a worried eyebrow.

"Yeah," Blair released a breath. "Like Dr. Stoddard has always said the object of getting a degree is to make a difference in the world." Blair smiled a crooked grin. "Once I have my degree I'll need to look for work. If I do a thesis on the closed societies in a police department it might help me find a job with the Cascade PD."

Jim's smile was both one of relief and warmth. "Sonia in records was saying something about hearing that some cities have added a forensic anthropologist to their departments." Hope hung tentatively in his words.

The idea gave birth to more energy in Blair's body. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he paced the living room thinking out loud. "If I can present at least half of my thesis to Simon and my mentor before the week is over I could put in a bug to have me appointed as either an urban anthropologist or as a victim's right's advocate." He was grinning. "I don't want to spend my time studying bones in a lab. I can use my knowledge to study crime statistics and help with victims at a crime scene. That way I could get paid to ride with you and still be your guide."

"We'll have to sell it to Simon," Jim couldn't help but grin as he watched Blair bounce across the floor. "Chief, you should wind down or you'll never get to sleep tonight."

Blair paused. "I was thinking of writing out an outline tonight." He adjusted his glasses. "I'll be quiet."

"I'll get the noise generators." Jim just shook his head. "Try and get some sleep." He shot the words over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Uh-huh," Blair was only half listening. He retrieved his travel alarm clock and set the alarm for three hours later. His mind was already outlining his thesis.

Next Morning

Steven had the television on as he ate his breakfast. Most he ignored the anchors as they chatted about the news of the previous day. He always had his coffee while catching up with the sports news.

"And now a long time holiday mystery is solved." Steven raised his light eyes to the television screen.

The very pretty blond Jennie Rogers smiled into the camera. "For years people lost in the forest around the eastern Cascade area have claimed that they were led out of the woods by a beautiful woman carrying a cat."

Steven reached for his cell phone. It rang even as his hand closed over it.

Jim's voice sounded in his ear. "Yes, I'm watching the news."

"Lily Dark Water has been identified by her granddaughter as the Angel of the Woods." Jeannie Rogers reported.

"Dad is going to be disappointed," Steven said. "He's gotten religious in his old age."

On the television the scene switched to a short stocky Native American looking woman standing in front of a portrait of a woman holding a fluffy cat.

"It was snowing when those park rangers found us." Jim said over the phone. "The snow covered up all our tracks."

"Yeah," Steven exhaled unhappily. "Dad is going to be disappointed. He wants to believe in angels."

"I don't know what to say," Jim said. "This is a little out of my expertise. Maybe we can get Father Hernandez to talk to dad."

The brothers said their good-byes.

Jim was thoughtful all the way to work. His father had never been particularly religious when they'd been growing up. He let out a sigh.

The morning proved to be uneventful. Jim found himself catching up on paperwork.

At ten thirty Blair arrived at the police station with the menorah in the same box it had arrived in. He stifled a yawn. Blair's late night writing session had taken more out of him then he wanted to admit. He sat down near Jim's desk.

"Jim, when did you say that Nancy Schmitz was going to be arriving?" Blair frowned at the clock on the wall of the Major Crimes bull pen.

Jim frowned up from a witness report that he was checking out, "Chief, she'll be here."

Simon came out of his office. "Ellison, Sandburg," he frowned in their direction.

Picking up his report Jim gestured for Blair to follow him. "This shouldn't take long."

Simon was already seated at his desk when Jim and Blair entered his office.

"I've got the last report finished." Jim held out his report.

Taking the report without comment Simon set it on his desk without looking at it. "Both of you sit down. I called you both into my office on another matter." He rested his hand on a videotape on his desk.

"Do we have some kind of problem at the station?" Jim recognized the logo on the plastic cover that held the videotape.

Taking a deep breath Simon told them.

Blair looked stunned. "But why would anyone misrepresent themselves as a Holocaust survivor?"

"It must be a hell of a con that she was going to run." Jim grimaced as if he'd eaten something distasteful. He ran his hand over his mouth and nose. "What happens now, Simon?"

"We have the woman on tape." Simon tapped the tape. "When Nancy Schmitz arrives with her lawyer they'll see if they can identify the woman who claims to be Edith Schmitz."

"Is the family wealthy?" Blair probed still not believing that the old woman had lied to him.

"I had Joel check out the family." Simon leaned back in his leather chair. It creaked as his weight shifted. "Those members of the Schmitz family who escaped the death camps arrived in America with little more than the clothes on their backs. They all work ordinary jobs and live paycheck to paycheck." Simon shrugged.

"I saw the tattooed number on her wrist." Blair pointed out.

"Which might mean that she is just a confused elderly lady," Simon said. "Miss Schmitz's lawyer has suggested that the woman claiming to be Edith Schmitz might be someone who once knew the real Edith Schmitz. The woman might be a survivor who is now mentally confused. In any event we must find the woman and handle her with kid gloves while we sort this out."

In a somewhat gloomy mood both Blair and Jim went back out to the bullpen.

It was eleven fifteen when Nancy Schmitz arrived. She was accompanied by a short middle-aged balding man in a dark suit. Jim got up form desk as Rafe directed Nancy and her lawyer to Simon's office.

Blair hurried back into the bullpen from the break room. He tucked strains of his curly hair behind his ear. His eyes were on Nancy.

"Ellison, Sandburg." Simon stood at the door of his office.

Blair took a deep breath. Nancy was slightly shorter than he was. His eyes found the serious face framed by curly light auburn hair far more pleasing then he could have imagined. Nancy was a little more filled out then was currently popular with the young women he knew on campus but Blair found her figure devastatingly intriguing.

"Chief," Jim put his hand on the back of Blair's neck. "It's not polite to stare."

"Angels just sang. Bells rang." Blair inhaled deeply. "I'm in love."

"What else is new?" Jim said under his breath. He pushed Blair towards Simon's office.

()()()()()()())

TBC


	5. Chapter 6

CANDLES

Chapter Six

Simon Banks knew how to play the serious but genteel host. He introduced Nancy Schmitz and her lawyer to Jim and Blair while indicating that there was coffee. Hands were shaken politely.

Blair's heartbeat went up a notch when he discovered that Nancy had soft hands. Most of the young women he knew in anthropology had firm hands. Young women in anthropology used their small hands to quickly pull recorders or notebooks from pockets of cute little shorts or utilitarian cargo pants. Women like Cora Davis who could climb up a rope into a tree house or gently part bushes to keep watch for a group of primitive girls wouldn't have soft hands.

It totally bewildered Blair that this young soft looking woman could rock his world in a way that even Janice Moore couldn't. Janice could look hot scaling rocks faster than a monkey. The leggy athletically yet breath taking natural blond was probably more directly responsible for the number of young men who signed up for expeditions to South American then the lure of working in the field.

"Chief, I think that Miss Schmitz would like her hand back." Jim couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. A twinkle danced in his light eyes.

A hundred degrees of heat flushed through Blair's face. He stammered an apology. Mentally he cursed himself for acting like a hormonal twelve preteen instead of a sophisticated man.

Nancy also blushed shyly moving a tad closer to her lawyer, Craig Perkins.

Craig Perkins cleared his throat.

Blair held out the box he'd awkwardly crushed to his chest. "If this belongs to your family then it should go to you. It has a lot of history."

Nancy's dark eyes focused on the box. She seemed reluctant to accept it from Blair. "Mr. Sandburg," she said carefully.

"It's Blair," he smiled hopefully.

Craig Perkins patted Nancy's arm. Blair felt a flame of jealousy shoot through him. In his eyes Nancy was the kind of who inspired men to carve out farms in some wilderness or go out and get serious jobs to prove that they were men.

"Blair," Nancy took a breath not knowing that her light voice and light perfume were now tattooed in Blair's soul. "I don't want to take some other family's menorah." She said in a gentle tone. "I want this one authenticated. If it belongs to my family then," she looked to Craig Perkins.

"Of course," Blair set the box down on Simon's desk. He wasn't at all happy with Nancy's continued interactions with a man he was starting to view as a rival. To make matters worse Jim had deftly put himself between Blair and Nancy.

Simon cleared his throat. "How are you going to authenticate the menorah?" He'd watched the drama between Blair and Nancy. It was hard not to miss the lovesick look on Blair's face. Still, he was captain. He managed to keep the amusement out of his face and voice.

Nancy opened the stylish silver leather satchel she'd been holding.

Simon had shopped enough during his marriage for his ex-wife to recognize a Coach purse. Unlike Jim who was totally clueless Simon was well aware that Coach Purses were made of soft Italian leather and cost well into the hundreds and sometimes thousands of dollars. It had been Simon's comment about a thousand dollar Coach purse that had been the tipping point in the end of his marriage. He almost let out a sigh. Someone either highly prized Miss Nancy Schmitz or she saved for the highly desirable purse. Either way it didn't look good for an impoverished teaching assistant.

The distinctive C on the purse registered with horror in Blair's mind. He'd spilled a drink on Claire LeBlanc's little purse during a date. She'd screamed and come after him with blood in her eyes. Two waiters had grabbed Claire before she could run a silver butter knife into him.

He'd run like a terrified antelope from a hungry lioness. Replacing that Coach purse had had him eating crackers and soup for six months. Claire LeBlanc had never forgiven him. She'd married some wealthy Frenchman the last he'd heard.

Blair felt some of his heart sink. No doubt the tiny post earrings playing peek-a-boo through her auburn hair were diamonds. Nancy's clothes were stylish and obviously not from Wal-Mart. The paycheck to paycheck she lived from must have a higher dollar amount then a teaching assistance's salary.

Next to him Jim almost grunted in surprise when Blair squared his broad shoulders. He saw a look pass over Blair's face. It was the same kind of look Jim had seen on young soldiers the day they crossed from boyhood to manhood.

A memory of a young warrior came to mind. The young man had had to compete with older warriors for a highly desirable young Chopec woman. Awareness that he was divorced settled on Jim's own broad shoulders. Damned it, he mentally swore. If Blair got serious about this woman then he'd help his friend get a job with the PD.

"Mr. Hans Knopf," Nancy said in her soft gentle voice, "had my family's name etched on the bottom of the menorah." She pulled out a stylish but clearly not a Coach Leather case. "Our family wasn't the only one that he hid." She unzipped the case with dainty movements that had Blair's hormones telling him that he needed to slay the biggest dragon around and lay it at Nancy's feet.

The photographs that Nancy pulled out were old and black and white. "My father received these several years ago but Mr. Knopf had passed away by then and the menorah was missing. Nancy held out the photographs to Jim was seated closer to her than Blair.

Jim looked at the black and white photographs. There was no doubt in his mind that he was looking at the same menorah that had been given to him. "Okay, chief, you can take it out."

Reverently Blair opened the box. He carefully lifted the heavy brass menorah out of its box. Craig Perkins donned a pair of cotton gloves. He carefully took the menorah and turned it over. He studied the bottom of the menorah. Smiling he nodded to Nancy. "This belonged to your great-grandmother Edith Schmitz."

Tears filled Nancy's eyes. "I'm so glad to get it back. I'll call my father and let him know that something of our family has been returned to us."

"We still need to find the woman who thinks that she'd Edith Schmitz." Craig Perkins carefully handed the menorah to Nancy.

Simon tapped a file on his desk. "I had some stills made from our security cameras." He flipped open the file. "We even managed to get a clear shot of the tattoo on 'Edith's' wrist."

Nancy handed Craig Perkins the black leather case. "Here are photographs of my great-grandmother and some of our relatives taken before they were rounded up and sent to the camps."

Looking at the photographs that Perkins passed to him Simon raised an eyebrow. He passed the photographs to Jim without comment. Jim registered surprise. "This looks like the woman who claims to be Edith Schmitz." He looked over at Nancy. "It can't be the same woman. Your great-grandmother is an old lady in these photographs."

Only two of my cousins and my grandfather made it out of the camps." Nancy said softly. "Great-grandmother Edith Schmitz went to the gas chambers the first day that she was taken to the camps."

Blair felt a chill go down his back. "Could this woman be a relative? That would explain the resemblance."

Craig Perkins looked up from one of the photographs that Jim had passed back to him. "I think that we need to find this woman." He looked from Simon to Nancy. "She's got the same number tattoo on her wrist that your great-grandmother was tattooed with when she was taken from her home."

Simon folded his hands. "Perhaps you came into a large amount of money recently that caught the attention of scammers," he said quietly.

"No," Nancy shook her head. She looked down at her purse. "I mean I won second place in the company sales competition," Nancy smiled wistfully. "I missed out on the first prize of a trip to Hawaii by six sales five months ago. Still a five hundred dollar purse has changed my life. I lost thirty pounds and started purchasing my clothes at sales at Kohl. That's not the kind of money that would attract that kind of scammers."

"This young man was with her." Jim held out one of the photographs. Nancy took it. She frowned. "That's Luke Schmitz. He died of pneumonia a year after being in one of the camps." She looked confused.

"I have some friends among the FBI," Simon said. "I'll give them a call."

()()()()()()()()()

TBC


	6. Chapter 7

CANDLES

Chapter Seven

Nancy Schmitz needed to use the ladies restroom before she exited the police station. Rhonda had seen the looks that Blair had given Nancy. Usually Rhonda didn't interfere with the quests of one Blair Sandburg. This time however she felt as though it might be something more. She rose from her chair heading for the ladies restroom.

One push of the door and Rhonda was inside. A smile brightened Rhonda's face when she spotted Nancy washing her hands. "You own the menorah that Blair Sandburg received. I'm Rhonda Silva. I'm Captain Bank's secretary."

"Yes," Nancy returned Rhonda's smile. "It belonged to my great-grandmother." She reached for the paper towels. "I know that all the police here are more interested in who the strange woman was who is trying to pass herself off as my great-grandmother." She frowned. "Is Mr. Sandburg with Vice?" She asked hesitantly. A blush indicated that she might have found Blair Sandburg of interest.

Rhonda chuckled. "No, Blair is an anthropology teacher. It's a little complicated." Simon Banks had no secrets from Rhonda. She knew about Sentinels. Rhonda owned one of the four known books in existence on Sentinels by explorer Sir Richard Burton. She'd had to sell an antique heirloom to raise the money to out bid two professors for the book.

"Anthropology," Nancy let out a soft sigh. "I wanted to major in anthropology. My parents insisted that I have a real world education."

"Oh," Rhonda smiled. "The police department is hiring forensic anthropologist and anthropologist with social backgrounds to work as victim's advocates."

"Really," Nancy brightened. "I'd love to find real life work as an anthropologist." She tossed the used paper towel into the trash receptacle. "Aaron Schmitz in the eighteen hundreds went on one expedition with Sir Richard Burton the explorer." Her eyes shone brightly. "I have his field journals. He was excited about people with heightened senses known as Sentinels." Nancy blushed. "I'm sorry. Here I am trapping you in the restroom talking about an eighteenth century explorer."

It was almost as if Rhonda could feel a nod from the universe. "I think, Miss Schmitz," Rhonda said as she steadied herself.

"It's Nancy," Nancy smiled. She opened the door with a fresh piece of paper towel.

"Nancy," Rhonda smiled. "We need to have tea and some girl talk."

"Neither of you are going to see Chancellor Edwards," Simon had told Jim and Blair. He called and made an appointment to see the head of Rainier University.

Jim wasn't happy but as Simon had pointed out the matter had to be handled delicately. "He thinks that I'd be like an elephant trying to tiptoe through a marsh."

Blair snorted a laugh. "Simon's nailed that one." He let out a sigh. "I doubt that Chancellor Edwards likes me. Her lips kind of form a thin line whenever she sees me coming."

A call from a crime scene had both Jim and Blair putting Edith Schmitz in the back of their minds.

Simon's appointment to see Chancellor Edwards was late in the afternoon. He'd put on his best authoritarian yet benign face. He'd stopped at home to pickup one of his better suit jackets. The tap dance he'd go through was very similar to the ones he went through when dealing with any politician.

Janice, Chancellor Edwards' secretary was sufficiently impressed with Captain Simon Banks to alert her boss right away when Simon showed up punctually for his appointment.

Like many women who'd gained a powerful position Chancellor Marie Edwards was a shrewd woman. She understood appearances and gestures. A few quick phone calls and an Internet search had given her information on one Captain Simon Banks. He had a connection to Blair Sandburg.

Chancellor Edwards let out a sigh. Blair Sandburg was brilliant and a gifted teacher. Unfortunately there were several flies in the ointment where Blair Sandburg was concerned. Sandburg didn't seem to be aware that his frequent tardiness affected other people. Far worse Sandburg had stopped publishing two years ago.

Academic prestige and interest had been followed by money after some of Blair Sandburg's previous publications. If only he would publish or bring in some needed research money. Rainier University didn't run on goodwill. Marie Edwards was committed to keeping the university not only running but offering the best programs possible for attending students. Chancellor Edwards sighed unhappily. She could arrange Sandburg's schedule where even if he was tardy it wouldn't stress students or any faculty counting on him.

Shaking her head Chancellor Marie Edwards told Janice, "Please show Captain Simon Banks in." Let the dance of power begin she thought. She squared her shoulders. Heaven help Captain Banks if he threatened the university.

Meanwhile in the FBI office Agent Tad Benet checked the photographs of the woman who claimed that she was Edith Schmitz against the black and white photographs of the real Edith Schmitz. He frowned. He'd run the computer simulation twice.

"Problem," Agent Alice Wayne stood in the doorway of a small computer lab. Captain Simon Banks' request had had her searching through FBI achieves. Tad's frustration was mirrored on Alice's café latte colored face.

He jerked his head to indicate that she come in and shut the door.

Alice stepped inside carrying the frustrating files. Most of the time there were a number of agents using the lab but today most of the other computer assigned agents were in the main computer room.

"You ever watch the X-Files?" Tad asked his partner softly.

"Not the gross episodes," Alice closed the door behind her. She took a seat on a stool next to Tad.

"Right now I wish we had Scully and Mulder to consult." Tad turned to Alice. "According to the computer the Edith Schmitz who visited the police department is the same Edith Schmitz who died in a concentration camp."

"You're not going to like what I found." Alice said. Tad waited. "It seems that there have been a couple of Edith Schmitz sightings since she died. Always a family member seemed to have needed some extra help."

"I'm an atheist you know," Tad said sourly.

"I'm a Lutheran," Alice said. "If we were Scully and Mulder you'd be the believer."

"I'm going to have to take Jack Kelso out for a steak dinner," Tad downloaded the files.

"Did you make some kind of bet that you just lost?" Alice teased.

"He said that when I finally ran across the unexplained I was to take him out for a steak dinner. I thought it'd be space aliens," Tad pouted.

Alice laughed.

LATER THAT WEEK

"It's unbelievable," Jim sat in the large living room facing the eight foot Christmas tree. He hadn't been inside the formal living room since he'd left for Peru.

Cut crystal ornaments in the shape of reindeer and snowflakes reflected the silver lights on the Douglas pine tree. Strings of gold beads were intertwined with the light strings that wove their way through the thick dark green fragrant fir branches of the tree. Familiar gold and silver glass ornaments hung on the branches but there were also unfamiliar new hand painted ornaments on the tree.

Since his father had given him some of the more expensive ornaments for the tree at the loft, Jim was surprised that some of the decorations that he and Steven had made in school when they were children were hanging on the impressive sized Douglas fir.

The clumsily cut paper snowflakes and yellow paper chains seemed out of place on the elegant tree. Jim felt a lump in his throat. Somehow his father had carefully packed away the fragile paper ornaments every year.

Steven had quietly taken Jim aside earlier in the day and informed him that the ornaments had appeared on the tree every year since Jim had disappeared in Peru.

"So," William Ellison cleared his throat. "You're saying that the woman that was at the police station is Edith Schmitz?" William sat in his large stuffed easy chair. A fire crackled in the fireplace. Brandy had been added to their coffee. Outside a light snow gently dusted the houses, yards and street.

William had been giving Sally the week of Christmas off with pay every year after Steven had left home. Dinner at the Club was his usual holiday fare. This year Jimmy had shown up with two pans of food sent by one of the detectives in Major Crimes. William had to admit that the stuffed pork chops were excellent and the sweet potato casserole was a delight.

The mere fact that he was spending a quiet Christmas with his oldest son would have made a TV dinner excellent.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jim nodded. His eyes left the decorated tree. He cleared his own throat. "At least the FBI lab says that the photograph taken of Edith Schmitz before World War Two matches exactly the still taken from the video at the station." Jim leaned forward to pickup his coffee cup from the large hand carved antique coffee table.

"Identical women and identical tattoos are something that no one can explain." He shrugged. "All we know for sure is that the menorah which was stolen before it could be returned has made it back to the Schmitz family." He paused to taste his coffee. "David Schmitz a cousin of Nancy's was orphaned and on his own trying to struggle through college. Now he's reunited with family who has taken him in. Instead of wondering where he was going to live while the University was closed for the holidays he's got his own room with one of Nancy's uncles. There are enough women in the family to see to it that David makes up for meals he's missed the past three years."

William nodded. He'd heard most of the story from one of the Club members. "I understand that he's also qualified for some scholarship that will finish paying his way through college."

Jim nodded. ""I don't know if Edith Schmitz is some ghost or angel or impulse from the universe." He'd heard all the theories.

"Father Hernandez said that Edith Schmitz couldn't be an angel since angels were never human." William sighed. "He said that maybe the answer is love. Love endures forever." He tasted his coffee. A sense of melancholy had settled over him. "Are you spending the night, Jimmy?" He asked hopefully.

A warm smile graced Jim handsome features. "Yes, Blair is hosting a dinner at the loft. I told him that since a couple of detectives are coming from the Robbery Division he should keep an eye on the good stainless steel," Jim joked.

Returning Jim's smile William inquired again. "Shall I arrange for a taxi to pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"I'm going to midnight mass with you, Dad," Jim took another taste of his coffee. Warm feelings from more than the brandy flavored coffee swept through him. "Steven and his wife will pick us up and return us to the house." He set his cup down. "Blair and Nancy will be over later in the morning. Steven said that the Club reservations were changes so that they can join us for dinner. I'll go home with Blair after he returns from dropping off Nancy."

"It's nice having you home, Son," William said softly.

"It's nice to be home, Dad," Jim answered.

Outside an elderly lady sat in the back of an antique black sedan. "Luke, the guardian will take over watching our family." She let out a soft sigh. "It's time we went home."

"Yes, Grandmother," Luke smiled.

The sedan moved forward in the lightly falling snow.

Two members of the neighborhood watch thought they saw an antique black sedan disappear into the snowy night. Looking down the street they could plainly see that the snow looked undisturbed. Shrugging the men made their way down the street to meet up with their replacements and get coffee.

THE END


End file.
